Just Another Femme
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Based of NiGhT-sTaLkEr13's Universe. A young Megatron sees a beautiful femme and he wants her.


A young Megatron watched as a young, red and black femme talked amongst her friends. Every once in a while she would glance back over at him, but upon seeing him looking, she would quickly turn away again. She was one of the popular femmes when she was in school and she dated the popular meches. But now that she was finished, she started to widen her range of friends and that meant coming to the seedier part of town. Seeing her glance back over his way, he smiled hoping she would come over to him before she left. If she didn't, he knew he would have to find another femme to have over for the evening. He didn't want her friends to be suspicious of him for if she went missing, they may remember him.

Watching the two meches that were standing with the femme walk away, he smiled to himself. The femme was going to be his to please. Walking over to the mech standing in the shadows, she smiled as she greeted him.

"Hello, do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," he smiled in an attempt to not scare her off.

"My name is Firestorm. Who are you?" She asked as she moved to stand next to him.

"Megatron," he replied hoping that she hadn't heard of him before.

If she had heard of him, he knew for a fact that she would run from him, but the fact that she didn't even flinch made him believe that she had no clue who he was or what he had done.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Megatron," she practically bounced with hyperness.

"The pleasure is mine although I fear it may be short lived. I was about to head home, but you may join me if you wish."

"I would love to," she replied with even more excitement filling her soft voice.

She had never been invited back to mech's house before, let alone one she had just met. Usually she would have to ask them to come to her place and explain to her parents why she had meches coming over.

"We aren't far," he smiled as he wrapped an arm around Firestorm's waist and walked with her towards his small home. "I will warn you that it isn't that impressive."

"I don't mind one bit," she smiled up at the mech she had just become friends with.

Smiling down at her, Megatron started to think over all the ways he could violate the young femme. What was surprising was the fact that the femme willingly wanted to come over when they had just met. Usually they were a little wary of the situation which usually made Megatron chat with them longer to gain their trust before bringing them back to his home.

"Do you live by yourself?" Firestorm asked as she looked into his crimson optics.

"I do," he replied to her. "And yourself?"

"No, I stay with my parents. It is nice at times, but at the same time, they ask so many questions. They also get annoying at times," she told him and if she could have rolled her eyes, she would have.

"With such a sweet femme for their daughter, I bet they are only worried about your safety. I bet there are a bunch of meches out there who would only want you for their reasons," he told her as she nodded.

Reaching the tiny houses in the area, Megatron went up and unlocked the door before holding it open for Firestorm.

"Femmes first," he smiled as he watched her enter his home.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," she smiled sweetly as she looked around.

He was right about one thing. It really wasn't much to his house. It was small and there looked to be nothing of importance anywhere. Walking in behind her, he closed the door and locked it. He didn't want to take a chance of her getting away or someone entering behind them.

"You are welcome. I don't have much as far as energon, but if you would like some high grade, I have some of that," he offered as he walked into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets.

"I am fine. I had some energon right before I came over," she turned down his offer as she watched him close the cabinets before walking over to her.

Something about him intrigued her. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she was determined to find out.

"Okay, then let me give you a tour," he smiled. "That was the kitchen and over here is the living room. If you follow me past here, you will reach my room and bathroom."

He walked through the living room and into his room where the bathroom joined. He knew that if he could get her into the berthroom, he could easily over power her and bend her to his will. Gliding towards the mech, Firestorm made her way into his room. Looking around for a moment she took a mental note that he didn't have much at all in this small place he called home. Turning back to him, she noticed that he had shut the door behind him. That turned her curiosity about him into wariness. Something didn't seem right. Why would he shut her in the room with him unless he wanted to... No he wouldn't. He would be caught if he did that sort of thing and thrown in gaol. Looking at the door that was now closed and locked behind him, her spark started to pound. She was terrified of what was going to happen.

"What do you want from me?" she asked as her optics darted around, trying to find a way to escape his room.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" his grin widened as he watched the small femme back up in fear.

Firestorm was terrified of what was to become of her. Maybe her parents were right about watching out who she was around. This guy was a total creeper, the type that needs help if not being locked up for the rest of his existence. Turning to see that she was running out of room behind her and there wasn't any way to really get away from him unless... Getting an idea, she moved forward and quickly kneed him in the groin. Grabbing his cable in pain, Firestorm quickly made her way to the door. Seeing her try to escape, Megatron freed on hand and grabbed her by the neck as he pulled her to him before throwing her to the floor. Grabbing his hands, Firestorm looked up at him panicking as she tried to pull his hand away from her neck.

"You shouldn't have done that femme," Megatron growled at her with hate filling his optics.

"You are... a monster," Firestorm called out as she gasped for air.

"I am a monster and you are a fuckin' cunt," he snarled back.

Firestorm looked up at him in disgust as she pulled harder against him and kicked her legs. She had to get free of him hold. She had to get away from him. She was pretty sure she knew what was going through his sick mind and she didn't want any of it. Sure she hung out with a number of meches and some weren't the best, but she wasn't stupid enough to go and sleep around. She wanted that to be for the one that she fell in love with and only for that person. And this guy was not that person, nor did she ever feel like he would find a person like that.

Grinning down at her with his teeth bared, he removed his hand from his throbbing cable and ran it up one of her legs. Her optics widened as wide as they could as she felt his hand travel up and start to remove her armor. Megatron's optics constantly stayed on her body as he watched her armor be removed by his free hand. She had a beautiful body and he wanted her so much now. Removing the last of her armor, he looked over her before leaning in and biting her neck. His sharp fangs slipped past the soft metal as he felt the oil seep from the wound and into his mouth. Firestorm gasped as she felt his teeth in her and pain surge through her neck.

Tasting the oil, Megatron felt himself growing harder than he previously was. Using his hand that wasn't holding her neck, he moved to remove his codpiece as he groaned when his cable was freed. Taking hold of his hardened cable, he rubbed against her virgin port as he felt her start to struggle. Smirking to himself, he pushed roughly into her port as she screamed out in pain. It felt like he had just ripped her to shreds and Megatron knew that he probably did. But at the moment he could care less. He wanted to take her rough and viciously, even if that meant killing her like the many others he had.

As lubricant fell from her optics, she dug her fingers into Megatron's arm hoping he would release her neck. Instead, Megatron took his free hand and pulled both of her wrists above her head as he pulled back and thrust deeply in her. Screaming out, Firestorm pulled against Megatron as she attempted to escape him.

"Shut up femme," he growled as he gripped her neck tighter causing her to gasp as she struggled to breath.

Megatron kept pounding into the small frame beneath him as he watched her stop struggling and start to concentrate on breathing. Her oil was starting to seep from her torn port and onto the floor where she was being held. The feel of her oil against his cable was almost as good as fucking her. Megatron watched as she gasped trying to pull in more air as pain surged through her body. She was beautiful, but she looked like _her_ in the face. She was the one he hated the most and because Firestorm looked so much like her, he wanted her dead. He only wished it could really be her beneath him and not some other femme.

Tightening his grip on her neck, he thrust in and out of the femme harder than he was as he watched her optics start to dim with every thrust. He knew he was going to overload soon, but seeing her optics dim, made him want to pound in her till there wasn't any life left in them. Hearing her gasps become shallower each time he tightened his grip with an evil grin on his face as he watched the last of her life leave her body as it went limp in his grip. The thrill of killing her surged through his body as he overloaded in her torn port.

Releasing her neck, Megatron pulled his cable out of her and stood up. She was weak like all of them. She was nothing different than the rest. Holding his cable with one hand, he stood over her and released his processed energon rain over her corpse. Relieved, he sat on his berth as he kept his optics on her as if she may move again. He knew he would have to dispose of the body, but for now, he felt like recharging. He would take care of her in a few hours.


End file.
